


morning tea is better than coffee

by yallaintsuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallaintsuna/pseuds/yallaintsuna
Summary: Kiyoomi likes routine. He finds comfort in waking up every morning at 7:30 and having a cup of tea before his run. He enjoys seeing the same buildings and shops as he jogs through his neighborhood. And he loves seeing his sleepy boyfriend just start to wake up as he gets back.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	morning tea is better than coffee

**Author's Note:**

> so this sad monstrosity was born from twitter, but it was raised by my mental breakdown this evening, so can I really be blamed for the outcome

Kiyoomi likes routine. He finds comfort in waking up every morning at 7:30 and having a cup of tea before his run. He enjoys seeing the same buildings and shops as he jogs through his neighborhood. And he loves seeing his sleepy boyfriend just start to wake up as he gets back.

But today his routine is disturbed. He still wakes up at 7:30, but instead of having to escape Atsumu’s sleeping clutches, he finds the blonde sitting at their kitchen table sipping a cup of black coffee. Kiyoomi smiles softly as he spots his favorite mug waiting for him.

“You made me tea.”

He watches as Atsumu shrugs before looking down at the table. Kiyoomi knows his boyfriend hates being perceived as mushy, but that still doesn’t stop him from appreciating all the small things that are done for him. But Atsumu never lets him win, not without a fight at least. “It’s just tea it’s not a big deal.”

Kiyoomi is still smiling as he sits in front of Atsumu and takes a sip. Having tea made by his setter is a special phenomenon for the wing spiker, so he makes sure to relish when it happens. “It doesn’t have to be a big deal for me to thank you. I cherish the things you do for me.”

Atsumu still doesn’t lookup. It seems that he won’t let Kiyoomi know the reason for his early awakening unless it’s pried out of him. But Kiyoomi doesn’t mind. They have the day off, so there’s all the time in the world to sit in each other’s presence. Kiyoomi hums softly as he watches the sun finish rising, while Atsumu only stares at his coffee as it grows cold.

By the time Kiyoomi has finished his tea, Atsumu hasn’t moved. ‘He’s probably pretty deep in thought if he’s been so quiet for this long.’ Kiyoomi thinks as he finally sets his empty mug down ‘it’s cute seeing him like this, especially since it’s so rare.’

But he knows the silence won’t last forever. And it’s better to have Atsumu spill his thoughts instead of letting them fester inside and turn bitter. A lesson Kiyoomi learned from experience. “I was thinking that for lunch we should go to that okonomiyaki place down the street that we love. I’ll even split a side of pork belly with you.”

“I think we should break up.”

Kiyoomi’s eyes whipped away from the window to search Atsumu’s face. His eyes were still trained on his now ice-cold drink as his hands were clasped together on the table trembling. Oh, so he was being serious. 

“Why?” Kiyoomi searched his brain for any possible sign that this was coming. They hadn’t had any big fights in a long time. Hell, they hadn’t even really had any disagreements for the past few days. What could he have possibly done that would have made Atsumu so unhappy he wants to leave?

“It’s nothing with ya. There’s nothing ya did that made me feel this way.” Kiyoomi scoffs. He expected Atsumu to at least be honest with him instead of feeding him ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ bullshit. But perhaps it just went to show that Kiyoomi didn’t know his boyfriend of two years as well as he thought he did. Ex-boyfriend, actually.

“I’m serious. Ya know I wouldn’t lie to ya, not about something this big.” Atsumu was finally looking at Kiyoomi and he knew that deep in his chest that the other was telling the truth. But that only made it harder for him to draw his next breath.

“So what’s your reason then? Because there has to be a reason, you wouldn’t just leave me because you got bored.”

Atsumu opens his mouth to respond but just looks down again when the words don’t come out. No. There’s no way. Atsumu promised that he would never get sick of Kiyoomi. That he would wake up every morning with the same neverending interest in Kiyoomi’s entire being. That he would never leave Kiyoomi. Maybe he should have realized that those were impossible promises to keep.

“It’s not that I got bored ok. I’m just not meant to live doing the same things over and over again. I like the thrill of not knowing what’s next because to me, that’s what makes life interesting. That’s just what makes me happy, but I know it’s not what makes ya happy, so I can’t ask ya to give that up just for me.”

Kiyoomi knows he’s right. No matter how much he hates to admit it, Atsumu had been quieter and more withdrawn ever since Kiyoomi got them stuck in a neverending loop doing the same things day after day. God, he should have realized sooner how unhappy Atsumu was, but he was just so consumed with his own self-satisfaction from reaching a happy point in his own life.

“Well, we can still fix this.” Kiyoomi chokes out. “It’s not too late for us. I’ll do what I need to for you to be happy. Anything. So please just don’t leave.” He knows how desperate he sounds right now but he doesn’t care. The only thing he’s bothering to think about is what he can do to make Atsumu stay.

But Atsumu just smiles sadly at him with tears brimming his eyes. “Omi I won’t let ya make yerself unhappy just for me. Ya’ll do just fine without me just making messes in yer life. In no time at all, ya’ll forget I even exist.”

Bullshit. Kiyoomi had never been happier in his life than when he was with Atsumu. But he also knew how strong-willed Atsumu was. Once he had made up his mind about something, there was nothing that would sway him and it seemed that Atsumu made his decision before Kiyoomi got the chance to convince him otherwise. He probably knew that Kiyoomi wouldn’t give him up without a fight, which would only make this harder. Kiyoomi laughs bitterly in his mind about the fact that despite all their differences, Atsumu and he are both extremely stubborn.

But that won’t save him now as he watches Atsumu stand up and pour his undrunk coffee down that drain. Before walking out of their apartment, he bends down to kiss Kiyoomi’s forehead for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe if you wanna yell at me, I'm @tiredsuna on twitter


End file.
